Fear Of Love
by Alyssa12112
Summary: Not knowing why Voldemort wanted her and her daughter, Ginny runs to Forks, Washington with her two friends. She meets friends. Voldemort comes looking, but not in his old body, but in the body of his teenage self. And he's bent on making Ginny his wife. UP FOR ADOPTION! PLEASE PM ME IF YOU WISH TO TAKE IT.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I do not own Ginny Weasley, Voldemort or any other characters that I portray. **

This story will involve the Cullens and the Twilight story. It will be different than the actual story. This will be a Tom Riddle and Ginny Weasley pairing. You don't like it well then don't read it. Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter.

Ginny stood in her new home in Forks, Washington. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville were standing silently behind her. Ginny's Daughter Raven Arabella was sitting on the floor giggling to herself. Her dolls all danced around her as her eyes glowed red. If someone had told Ginny that she would be the mother to Voldemorts heir she would have laughed in their faces. But now she couldn't deny the little girl at her feet.

"Are you sure that living here is a good idea Gin? " Ron asked her as he stepped forward to hug the 2 year old. Ginny sighed and nodded once before she waved her wand at the walls. Pictures of her family sprang free of their boxes and placed themselves on the wall.

"We won't be here to help you if he finds you Gin." Hermione said next and Ginny glared at her.

"He won't hurt me Mione. He wants Bell. "Ginny said and Hermione sighed and stepped into the green flames of the fire place. Luna smiled,

"I'll stay with her Harry. Then she has a friend with her at the very least." She said and Neville smiled at his wife. After the loss of the war Luna had married Neville. She was now pregnant with their first child. Voldemort had allowed Harry and the light side to live after they had been forced to surrender. And during all the rebuilding and negotiations I had been locked away in a room. I had been pregnant at the time and couldn't really go anywhere since my magic had been drained by the baby. But the moment it returned I had fled and gone to my Mothers to have the baby. And that's where I stayed until she had turned 2 then I had asked Harry for Money. I felt horrible for asking, but he understood that I was running from the man who had gotten me pregnant.

"Alright. But if you need anything and I mean anything you can call me. Im going to be staying at Mums until the house is built." Harry said as he stepped closer to the fire. Ron followed after him with his usual comment of being hungry which brought a smile to Ginny's face. She looked at Luna and Neville.

"We knew that you would need us, so we built our own place a few ways down from here. " Luna said simply and Neville.

"Luna do you always have to do that? Can't you just act like you don't know?" Ginny asked and Luna laughed,

"No. I can't turn it off Gin. Besides it has always come in handy I think. "She said and Ginny smiled at her as she looked down at Raven. She had black hair like Tom, and the red eyes and the power. She could even talk to snakes, which when I had first heard it had scared me to death.

* * *

Meanwhile in London, Voldemort was beside himself in anger. He had sent his most trusted to get Ginerva and the child. But they had returned empty handed.

"They weren't there Master. The Weasley woman said they had left on their own. If they know anything they aren't talking. Even the Potter Boy is refusing to help. " Bellatrix moaned from the floor. She had just been tortured and she lay on the floor panting and sobbing.

"Silence! " Voldemort spat at her. He turned to Snape and Malfoy.

"I don't care what it takes. Find her and the child. If I don't have them back here in a year I will simply kill you for your mistake. Now get this thing out of here." He spat at them while motioning to Bellatrix. Bellatrix began to scream at him,

"I loved you. Ive followed you all these years. Why did you choose her? Shes nothing but a filthy blood traitor. " she yelled at him and then grew wide eyed when he took out his wand. Just as she got up to run a green light slammed into her. She fell to the floor eyes open and glassy looking.

"Send her husband in here to take care of the body. Let that be a lesson to all who questions me and my motives." He said in a hissing sound. Everyone fled as Voldemort thought of the red haired beauty that he had fallen for when he had come out of the diary. Everyone including that Moron of a headmaster had believed that the diary and the soul piece was dead. But in all actuality it had just returned to its original body.

* * *

Luna's P.O.V

I had applied for teaching job at the local high school. Of course I had gotten Social Studies. Ginny had done the same and had applied for Home Ec. Today was my first day in class. Of course I was stuck with the Seniors who had already been in a class like this in the past.

"Good morning. I take it you are all ready for this class?" I asked as they all sat down. When they all nodded and I laughed.

"Well put your books away. I don't like to teach out of a book. Makes you sound rather boring and like a robot doesn't it?" she asked and a few students laughed at the small joke. But they didn't know what the actual joke was, as I was referring to Professor Binns.

"Now what I am going to talk about is a very old ancient civilization. They all believed in magic and gods. Can anyone tell me why they would come to such outrageous ideas?" I asked as I wrote the name of the civilization on the board.

"Because something horrible or an event might have caused them to believe that something was controlling it?" asked a girl in the front. I nodded,

"That is one idea. Any others?" I asked as I walked around the room watching them.

"They might have been desperate to keep their environment the same." A voice said and I turned to look at the child.

"Excellent. You just hit it on the nose dear. But I'm afraid that the ideas behind the reasons are much more complicated. "I said as I returned to the front of the class.

"Children of this civilization are allowed to grow up normal. But at the age of 11 they are sent off to a castle to learn magic. The theory is that they will lose control of their magic if they don't. They depend on wands and sometimes staffs. " I said and looked up as the bell rang.

"Alright, I want 3 pages on your thoughts on the civilization. And please include as to whether you think this is a real civilization. " I said as they stood up. After they had walked out I smiled. I knew that I was risking much on telling them some of the wizarding secrets. But I had seen the vampires in my class. They were the ones that would help Ginny in the future. And I was just starting an idea within their heads.

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V

I dressed Raven in her dress. I had 3 hours until my class would start. I would dress her and wait for Luna to come over, and then I would go to my class. Luna had called and told me that there would be vampires in my class. The day would be very interesting….

**Sorry the chapter is so short. I will make another chapter soon. And Im sorry if im not doing other stories. I am the victim of my own muse….**


End file.
